<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【气宇轩扬】语音直播doi by ZLAilsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825486">【气宇轩扬】语音直播doi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa'>ZLAilsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>qyxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看完以后你还能直视你哥哥的直播吗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【气宇轩扬】语音直播doi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>气宇轩扬（十三）<br/>（语音直播）<br/>“皓轩，我回来啦～”<br/>“诶！……唔～”<br/>宋继扬被一进门就被横抱起来扔到了床上去。<br/>男人压到他的身上，解开他西裤上的皮带和拉链，轻轻一扯，就把他的下半身剥了个精光。<br/>大白腿一下就晃到眼前，宋继扬想躲，但是被王皓轩掐着腰轻轻拧了一把大腿根部的嫩肉。<br/>“嘶～啊！”</p><p>“跑什么？”<br/>他把脸贴近宋继扬的性器，呵着气轻轻地说。<br/>“这段时间我可想死你了”<br/>嘴唇开合，欲触不触地凑在茎头跟前，手却一路向上，抓住了他不知所措的手，朝自己下面带去。<br/>“它可是想你许久了……”</p><p>宋继扬刚从外面的冷风中回来，手还是凉的，现在突然碰到一个又硬又烫的东西，他忍不住缩了一下。</p><p>“皓……皓轩～慢一点！”<br/>他稍稍推拒了两下，也就没再反抗了，一边努力跟上王皓轩的节奏，一边安抚这身上这个太久没开荤的欲兽。</p><p>“叮铃铃……”<br/>一边的手机响了。<br/>“操，谁这时候打电话？！”<br/>王皓轩暗骂一声，不耐烦地摸出手机。<br/>然而并不是电话打来，而是手机闹钟的提醒。<br/>王皓轩这才突然想起来，今天晚上九点半他有一场语音直播……</p><p>宋继扬：………</p><p>“皓轩，要不你先直播？之后再……”</p><p>“那可不行”<br/>直播要一个小时，可他现在一分钟都等不了。<br/>只想立刻马上现在就把身下这个想了几个月的小美人扒得光溜溜地，然后吻遍他的全身，把他操得全身发软淫叫不止。</p><p>“你也不看看我都硬成什么样了……”<br/>王皓轩关掉闹钟，舔了一口大腿上滑腻腻的肉。<br/>另一边单手操作，打开了微博。<br/>“皓轩？！你干什么？！”</p><p>王皓轩打开了语音直播界面，<br/>“那就麻烦扬扬一会不要发出声音了……”<br/>“？？！！”<br/>宋继扬还待争论，结果他的手指已经点了开始直播。<br/>粉丝迅速加入进来，不一会直播间里的人数就过了千，并且还在嗖嗖地往上涨。弹幕刷了起来，各种提问也一个一个往上冒。<br/>宋继扬只能闭嘴，一边瞪大了眼睛带着谴责地盯着他，一边抿紧嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音。<br/>“哈喽！大家好”<br/>王皓轩一手拿着手机打了声招呼，另一手摸进了宋继扬的上衣下摆。<br/>温热的手掌摩挲在敏感的腰上，碰撞出热烈的火花，皮肤温度立刻升高，烫得宋继扬抖了一下。</p><p>弹幕还在刷着。<br/>“哥哥晚上好！”<br/>“哥哥最近累不累？”<br/>“哥哥在干嘛？”<br/>王皓轩指着这句“哥哥在干嘛”，把手机屏幕给宋继扬看，并且做了个口型。</p><p>在干宋继扬。</p><p>宋继扬吓得以为他要说出来，匆忙去捂他的嘴，但是手扑了个空的，还一把捞到了他的外衣上，顺手就把他的外衣拉下了一边肩头。<br/>王皓轩笑了，对着宋继扬做口型。</p><p>帮我脱。</p><p>宋继扬僵着手把他的外衣扯下来，然后再一颗一颗地解开衬衣纽扣。<br/>直播间里的粉丝就听到了这边发出的一些衣物摩擦的声音。<br/>“哥哥你在干什么？”<br/>“哥哥冷不冷？在穿衣服吗？”</p><p>王皓轩轻笑一声，<br/>“哥哥没有在穿衣服哦”<br/>“哥哥在玩游戏。”</p><p>宋继扬懵了半晌，然后羞得红着脸掐他的胳膊。</p><p>谁跟你玩游戏？！</p><p>王皓轩被掐得有一点疼，但也就像小猫抓了一下。<br/>他把小猫的爪子放在自己的裤裆上，示意宋继扬动作，顺便捏上了一他胸前的红珍珠。<br/>宋继扬咬着嘴唇，任住了轻吟却没忍住喘息。<br/>直播间里千万粉丝都巴不得把声音开到最大，听清自家哥哥的每一个发音，自然也听到了这一声轻喘。</p><p>“哥哥？？？”<br/>“？？？？”<br/>“？？？”<br/>“？？？？？”<br/>“什么声音？”</p><p>王皓轩捂住他的嘴，笑着解释<br/>“是我家的猫在闹。”<br/>弹幕：“哥哥什么时候养猫了？”</p><p>王皓轩回复：“很早就养了……”</p><p>宋继扬被捂住嘴，狠狠地咬了他的手臂一口。<br/>谁是兔子？！</p><p>“嘶……”<br/>“噢，它在挠我！”</p><p>这时他刚好看到底下一条弹幕飞过<br/>“哥哥来个福利吧！”</p><p>“好啊，那就来一个亲亲的福利。”</p><p>王皓轩低头，在宋继扬的胸口上“啵”地嘬了很响的一声。</p><p>宋继扬：！！！！！！</p><p>弹幕里又是一片啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。</p><p>宋继扬突然有点小得意。<br/>你们的福利都是我吃剩下的嘿嘿嘿……<br/>但是紧接着他就得意不起来了。</p><p>“哥哥喜欢吃什么？”</p><p>王皓轩：“啊……我喜欢吃糖”</p><p>大眼睛咕噜一转，突然不怀好意地看向宋继扬。<br/>“哎呀，你们这么一问我都想吃了，我这就去吃个棒棒糖。”</p><p> </p><p>一口含住宋继扬的茎头，还添得吧唧吧唧作响，弹幕纷纷调侃：<br/>“哥哥吃得好香啊”</p><p>王皓轩舔着“棒棒糖”含糊地说<br/>“嗯对！我特别喜欢草莓味的……”</p><p>宋继扬已经快疯了，万人共听的羞耻心让他忍不住发抖，声音就越来越不受控制。</p><p>要是平时，到了实在不行的时候他可以通过叫喊发泄涨满的快感，可是现在一点声音都不能发出来，甚至连喘都不能喘大声了。<br/>他很自觉地用双手捂住自己的嘴，明明没有捂住鼻子，但是他总觉得自己快要窒息了，偏偏王皓轩还一边挑逗他一边若无其事地和粉丝聊天，羞得他眼眶悄悄地就红起来。<br/>“唔哼～”<br/>在出精的那一瞬间，他还是没忍住小声地叫了出来。</p><p>“啊，扬扬在找我玩呢”<br/>宋继扬红着眼睛做口型：你不要柜门了是吧？<br/>王皓轩不紧不慢地补充：“是薛洋的洋哦”</p><p>“啊，洋洋在缠着我要我陪它玩呢！”<br/>换来了小猫咪的又一记喵拳<br/>谁要和你玩啊！！</p><p>王皓轩腾出一只手捂住他的嘴，同时下身顶了进去。<br/>“啊呜……”</p><p>“你们等等啊，我陪这只小猫咪玩一会……”</p><p>王皓轩伏在他的耳边轻声诱哄<br/>“要是忍不住了可以学猫叫”<br/>“学像一点哦……”</p><p>宋继扬还想打他，但是手腕被他制住了，于是一发力额头撞在了额头上……<br/>“哎呦！”<br/>王皓轩没料到还能这么给他来一下，吃痛地叫一声。</p><p>“小猫咪闹我呢，我惩罚他一下……”<br/>然后狠狠地朝某个地方顶弄了一下。</p><p>酥麻的快感激得宋继扬死死咬住下唇，才忍住这一声呼之欲出的娇喘。<br/>王皓轩手指撬开他的牙关，唇瓣上多了一排泛白的齿印。<br/>这么咬下去那可了不得，一会弄得厉害了，唇瓣非咬出血不可。果冻一样丝滑的唇怎么可以有伤口，王皓轩心疼地舔了舔。<br/>但是下面一点也不心疼。。。</p><p>接连的几个深入，宋继扬忍了又忍，身下的床单被抓得皱巴巴一片，还是忍不住。</p><p>嘴唇抿得紧紧，然后憋出一声</p><p>“喵呜～”</p><p>王皓轩惊讶地看他。<br/>没想到学的还真的挺像的。</p><p>拿起一边的手机，发现弹幕又炸了。<br/>“啊啊啊好软的叫声啊”<br/>“哇这个声音明明是只小奶猫啊”<br/>“听上去就想摸摸……”</p><p>王皓轩用只有他们俩能听到的声音说<br/>“他们想摸我的小猫诶……”<br/>“我可不给摸”<br/>继而又顶得他呜咽起来。</p><p>“哥哥你们在干什么啊”<br/>“小猫不要欺负哥哥啦！”</p><p>宋继扬从百忙之中瞄了一眼弹幕，然后气得差点晕过去。<br/>谁欺负谁啊！！！<br/>还有我不是小猫！！</p><p>于是，直播的一个小时里面，大概有半个小时都是在放他和“小猫”“玩耍”的声音。</p><p>粉丝控诉：“哥哥光顾着玩猫，都不理我们了！”<br/>王皓轩：“唉，这只猫太黏人了……”</p><p>另一边的粉丝一脸迷茫，只觉得自家哥哥似乎很着急，匆匆忙忙地说了晚安和再见就关了语音直播。</p><p>王皓轩：我确实挺着急的……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>